the story of princess shield
by Icebend28
Summary: It's about aragon's daughter and her journey when she is chosen to lead a group


Disclaimer I do not own lord of the rings.

The story of a princess shield

A lord of the rings fanfic

Prologue

A tall man waited outside a door with his three children waiting for a certain sound to be heard. He was a proud honorable man for his Name was King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor. His eldest child was Prince Elldarion, His youngest children so far was Princess Celbrian and Estel. Then all four of them heard the sound that they were waiting for, a babies wail. Then as they wished it a nurse appeared carrying out a baby girl and handed the baby over to her father, the king. When she looked up she smiled and giggled to see her daddy's face and he laughed.

Then Aragorn said, "I shall Name thee Nienna which means sorrowful Strong".

Then he walked into the room and to his wife's bedside and told her the child's name. Back to the hall the brothers and sisters were excited about their sister.

Chapter one: Sixteen years latter

Training hall

A girl and a boy were squaring off each other, attacking and parrying here and there. The girl by the looks of it was winning. All of a sudden the sword flew out of the boys hand and landed a few feet back but before he could get it the girl's sword tip was presented at his neck. He had lost.

"Do you Yield?" she asked.

"Yes, I yield." He replied.

Then she picked up his sword and gave it to him. All of a sudden she spun around to hear applause at her victory. For she beat the best of the boys swordsmen, her brother, Elldarion. She smiled to see that her father was there to see one of her victories and walked over to him and bowed for he was King Elessar and she is Princess Nienna.

He said, "I well named you strong, Mistress."

"And you Papa are well named Elfstone." She retorted.

She looked around and asked, "Where is Mama?"

"She retired early tonight, for she said she was not feeling well. Something she muttered made her look like it was the end of the world." Said Aragorn worriedly.

Then he brightened up and said, "I have two gifts to give you. I give my ring Barahir, from the days before the War of the Ring, and the sword Anduril."

"Why Give me this sword and ring for I am not the heir." Asked Nienna.

"Because this gift includes a responsibility or a job you may call it. Your new responsibility is that you are, a new captain of Gondor, Your Brother refused the gifts and asked if you could have the gifts. You're responsible for three hundred men and women. With these three hundred men or women you are to patrol the realm."

"I understand my job, Father." I Answered.

"Good. You start tomorrow." Said Aragorn as he smiled.

Later that night as I layed, in bed I thought about my new job. It would be hard to be a captain especially when no one would probably take orders from a girl and still unproven in the field. They would also think she was silly, untried, not experienced enough. Morning came bright and early as I dressed. On my belt was Anduril, an axe, and on my back were a cloak, a bow, and arrows, and on my finger was my fathers ring. Then I went to the dinning hall to eat breakfast when a servant came into her path and told her to go to soldier's mess hall. The mess hall was loud and noisy with soldiers talking about a new captain.

A seat at the dais was empty and the other captains waved her over to sit at the empty seat.

When she sat a captain said to her, "Well me' Lad so you're the new captain of the second patrol. Eh? Who are ye?"

"I am Nienna and I am a girl not a lad. So I am sorry for that." I said with a hint of sarcasm as I ate the meal.

The captain who spoke to her earlier said, "Well Lass, are you one of our princess?"

"Maybe, I don't know. What do you think?" she replied.

There were nine other captains other than her. This meant that there were ten captains and the total group of men/women is 3,000, adding the captains it's 3,010. I noticed also that everyone was enjoying themselves. _I actually might have fun here._

Then in strode King Aragorn as everyone bowed he made a speech. "I hope you noticed that you have a new captain fresh out of the training hall, so I hope you will behave your selves and be nice to her. She will take over the retired captain's place, as second patrol captain."

_Oh, thanks dad for mentioning that I was green_, I thought.

This speech was followed by giggles from everyone as he left he saluted his daughter then walked out of the hall. Now everyone ported their plates as they sorted out into ten groups of three hundred.

A man shouted, "Over here newbie this is the second patrol group nicknamed the King's Riders, I am second in command of this group, the names' Leron."

"The names' Nienna," Said Nienna, "I hope you can show me some of the ropes around here. For the rest of you, I do not want pranks and tricks played upon me because I 'm the new one here. Now on to more important matters the king put us to. Our job is going to be ruff and muddy so pay attention. Our duty is to help the people of Edoinoras in the country of Rohan rebuild their homes due to flood."

A moan from all three hundred Riders was heard from all corners of Minas Trilith. _So that's what I am dealing with_, thought Nienna, _a Bunch of lazy bums, who just like doing the heroics and not the jobs you get your hands dirty in. _"Please, just let me speak before we go to Rohan we will make a detour to Ithillien, to deliver a message to the Prince Faramir. Thank you."

Chapter two: Two days later.

Borders of Ithillien

I got up early the next day to start again towards Ithillien but before that they had to eat so I was to make breakfast with Leron and two others. The two others introduced themselves as Kiranna and Kiron a set of fraternal twins who were the basic mirror image twins. The group was making pan cake called Lemas.

One of the twins Kiron I believe asked, "Could you recite a poem for us, Nienna?"

"Sure. It is called Life is…. I made it up myself; 'Life is the light at the end of the tunnel, life is a spirit flown. Life is filled with a choice of different roads to take. Life is wandering, life is not lost. Life is not old or new, life is not strong or weak. Life is good or evil'………that is just apart of the poem the next part is about death. 'Death is cold, death is the beginning. Death is always a path we will always take. Death is the next adventure. Death is the end of all things that live.' Well how do you like the poem?" I asked then I noticed that I gathered more audience then I thought because during the poem I guessed they came out of their tents to listen.

"It was powerful." Said everyone there in unison.

Later, everyone was getting on their horses; I saw that someone had put a note on my back that said 'kick me.' So I went over to Leron and said, "Who do you think did this is?"

"William probably did it. He is this patrols practical joker, or clown you could say. He probably did it as a joke to keep you on your toes." Whispered Leron and he looked at my on my finger. "Permission, to speak freely, mam?"

"Permission granted Leron." I replied, suddenly the feeling that I will regret my agreement came over me.

"Are you perchance Princess Nienna?"

"Yes." Then he gaped at me in wonder, so I walked to my horse and got on.

I went to the front of the line and rallied my group. Then Leron rode up to meet her and said, "Why at the very least you did not at least tell me I could understand why you didn't tell the others."

"I did not tell you because you may act like I'm all that important and royal, I hate that."

_And_ _that I thought, would be the end of that discussion_. It took us a few hours to get to Ithillien castle. Out to meet us was the Prince of Ithillien and the Steward of Gondor, Faramir and his lady, the White lady and Shield-maiden of Rohan, Eowyn my Adoptive Aunt and Uncle. But they were not alone their twin daughter and son, Caerin also known as Erin and then Boromir named after his dead uncle. I got off my horse and ran to them, they started to run towards me and Boromir and his twin got to me first. We all gave hugs and approval of each other and we realized that we were being watched by my group and all of us blushed.

Well, I thought, I blew it now they'll know who I am by the end of the day.

We walked threw the garden part of the castle while I shared stories and news. We were talking about the court when Erin asked, "Have you ever put a thought to whom and how you are going to get married before there's only the old men are left? No. I guess not it probably didn't cross your mind before has it."

"No, not really. I am still young aren't I? Right now I am a captain and princess of Gondor, I'm sure there are going to be plenty of men left don't you worry, Erin." I said surprised at the attack.

"Oh, now that you put it that way, I can see your point though."

As the day drawn to a close I had to get ready for a ball they had planned A.) To let me meet new people, B.) For me to share the Message in front of the whole entire Ithillien court. I first took a bath because I had not taken one for a couple of days. I quickly slipped into my black and silver dress the colors of the royal house of Gondor. After I put on the dress I put a black velvet cape on my back and to secure the cape I put a silver brooch threw the top corners. I then put a belt on that held my sword Anduril, and then put the ring Barahir on my finger. Finally I put silver tiara like crown on my head.

The palace's ballroom was splendid looking. There were well carved stair cases with intricate designs drawn on the railings. There were balconies with flowers growing all over the railings and wall. Arches surrounded the ballroom a big candle chandelier was in the middle of the ceiling, a band to left and to the right a table set with trays of food was what she saw when she walked into the room it was also already packed and hard to breathe in.

Too crowded, just to see me, I thought.

Then Faramir announced, "Our royal guest has a message to deliver to us, Ithilliens."

"I am Princess Nienna of Gondor, and my message is just to warn you, you who care I mean, that the Queen Arwen is pregnant with a boy." I said.

Then the ball continued, with people talking and saying, "Wow, five children the biggest family in Gondor's royal house yet, but I thought their fifth child would be a girl too. But having a boy is still wonderful too."

The dance lasted all night. Many men asked to dance with me but I refused to some that I thought that might not be so wise to dance with.

Chapter three: Rohan

Our first stop in Rohan was Edoras to ask permission to give help to the town that flooded. When we got to Edoras there was a big welcome for us. As we reached Meadusil, I bowed low to King Eomer and Queen Lothloreil, and to their son (I Forget his name at the moment). King Eomer said to me, "You do not need to bow to me Nienna, you and your groups help is more the welcome to me who is swamped with a lot more problems already, but I would have you take my son, Elfwine, with you. He knows the land better than you do." He then left with his queen to let me talk to Elfwine alone.

"Suilad, it mean greetings in Sindarin. My name is Nienna Telcontar. My last name means Strider." I said uneasily not knowing what do next or what to say.

"So you are the little rascal that everyone talks about at Gondor's court. Always running about with sword in hand, helping others where it doesn't concern you." Said Elfwine looking at his fingers.

"Well, I thought you would have more manners than what they say at court. They say you have less manners than a horses behind, not only that they say that you are uncoothed, stupid, and makes the wrong decisions. They also say you would make a very bad king. Mîbo orch! (Go kiss an orc). Á lasta lalienya! (Listen to my laughter!) Holmelya ná ve orco! (Your smell is like an orc!)." I replied as I cursed down the hall.

"What the heck did you say in elvish, the 'dead language'?" Elfwine said and walked out of the rooms.

"This will not turn out well. I don't know if for good or for ill." I murmured.

The next day………

"I Hope you do behave Elfwine, if you did not you don't wont to see me angry." Said the queen, his mother as Elfwine mounted his horse and rode up beside me.

"I am sorry for what I said last night." Elfwine muttered as he looked away.

"And I am also sorry for what I said last night." I said without looking away.

We (My company, me, and Elfwine), started to ride away from Edoras.

We arrived in the westfold in the middle of the night. So we set up camp. As tents went up I started to make dinner for my feeding group. (Which is 10 people per group. But in mine we had an extra mouth to feed. Elfwine).) I was making deer stew which is pretty good by all means. But Elfwine grumbled about how he wanted rabbit stew, but he stopped when I said, "All good warriors take what they can get, and that is what I suggest you do, in this case because you are not likely to be feed tomorrow or at all if you continue on grumbling."

After we finished eating I started to put my tent, when Leron stopped me and started to help me out by rolling out my bed roll. By the time I finished Leron had already left and I closed the tent flap and started to change. I changed into a light tunic and breeches they were plain white with a star at the throat to symbol her as captain of this group. I then slipped into my bedroll and fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. It was like walking into reality in the past that was not true now. But when I woke up I saw the roof of the tent and I was heavy with sweat. So I changed into my riders outfit and walked out of my tent and started to take down my tent like everyone else. Today I felt like something was going to happen. Something extraordinary and unusual. We mounted our horses and started riding after a quick break for breakfast.

The horses were rest less and frightened of something we and the horses did not know. A mist started gathering as we rode to the center it came to a sudden end, but the mist was still behind us and then it disappeared and it was a sunny forest. A sunny forest? Where did that come from? But my elvish senses told me that I was in the past and not in Rohan anymore. So I told them that and they agreed upon that now all we had to do was to figure out where we are, what year, and how to get back.

But our first problem was to get out of the forest. So we decided to go west, first. It took us two hours to get to the edge of the forest. At the edge of the forest there was a pretty old road. So we decided to go down the road. It was an hour before we ran into elves going the opposite way and asked them to stay with our group for the night and the elves accepted the offer.

I asked one elf while we were making dinner, where we were. He said we were near Rivendale, and if we continued down the road for two days we would find a path to get across there and say Glorfindal sent us. Elrond was to hold a council there in a month. I then asked Glorfindal what day and year it was because we lost track of time, which was true to some degree. He said it was the twelfth of October of the year of the third age, 3018.

So mother and father are alive in this time period and we are twenty-eight years into the past, I thought. Then the elves started to sing to us in return of our hospitality. They sang;

"Lairë Telcontaro

Ilya i ná malta úmirilya,

lá ilyë yantë ranya nar vanwë;

i tulca enwinawë úquela, nurë sundar arahtier lá ringwenen.

Erinillon nárë núva coivana,

cala lumbellon tuiuva;

encarna núva macil i né rácina,

i úrína ata núva aran."

"What does that translate to?" asked Leron.

"It translates to, 'the riddle of strider, all that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wonder are lost the old that is strong does not wither deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire will be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." Said Glorfindal.

The next morning our guest left us to ponder our thoughts. "Who was the riddle talking about?" Wondered Leron aloud.

"It was talking about my father, Leron, in the days before my father became king he was a dunedian chieftain. He had many names in Bree he was known as Strider. To the elves of Rivendale he was Estel. In Rohan he was known as Throngol. In Gondor he is known as Elessar the Elfstone. But his true name is Aragorn II son of Arathorn II. In this time period he is known as Aragorn or Strider." I told Leron and the others.

We then decided to pack up camp and head on to Rivendale. The rode was long and rough. The pebbles in our horses shoes made us stop numerous times and by the twentieth time we stopped people were starting to get annoyed and grumpy. It was not a pleasant journey, nor was it the next day.

After stopping for the day, I led a hunting party into the woods and came back with three deer and handed them to the people in our group to butcher them. After the deer were butchered we cooked the deer. That was when something strange happened. It sounded like a high pitched scream but I knew it was the Ringwraiths. After 5 minutes of waiting we saw them. They came riding down the road beside us and they didn't even notice us. That was a big wake up call for my men.

The next day we arrived at Rivendale and told the guards that Glorfindale told us to come here. Me and my men and Elfwine met Elrond. It was weird meeting my grandfather. He was a tall even among elves, he had dark hair, and sea gray eyes.

"Welcome, to Rivendale, Captain Nienna Telcontar and you riders. Please make your self comfortable. In a couple of days there will be a council and you captain and one of your friends may join you. My elves will show your riders to the barracks, and my daughter, Arwen will show you captain to your rooms." Said the Elf lord.

While Arwen (my mothers younger self) was leading me to my rooms I asked her questions about Rivendale. When we ran into my Dad's younger self. I notice my mother blush and helped him up. Dad turned twords me and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Nienna."

"Nienna do you know how to use the sword by your side?" Father said scornfully.

_He doesn't believe I can use the sword, two he doesn't even notice who the sword is,_ I thought.

"Yes of course, why else would I wear it? If it's a challenge you want it's a challenge you'll get." I said as I unsheathed my blade.

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

We squared off in the hall, it was a brilliant fight but I knew more tricks then he could guess. In the end I won. I was shown to my rooms.

Taking a bath never felt so good. It felt weird not being able to call my mom and dad by those names.


End file.
